cloptopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Traits
Traits are secondary modifiers of in-game mechanics. They're divided in two main categories: unlockable traits and ascension perks. Pre-Unlocked traits When you start a new game you're given the choice to choose a maximum of 2 traits which have both positive and negative effects. Prepared * +50% starting resources * 1x Free Town Square * 10% more Love Magic to rank up * Pre-unlocked This trait is most useful on high Curiosity builds (works on rank 7 Insignt and Karma bonuses too), especially if Purple Smart is chosen as adviser as it gets 100 Bits from her passive. Environmentalist * Bonus Happiness when Eco Score is > 12 * Malus Happiness when Eco Score is < 12 * Pre-unlocked This trait increases/decreases Happines per day by 4 per Eco Score above or below 12, up to +64 and with diminished ratio if the population is < 100. Works pretty well with high Karma builds and if Timid Yellow is chosen as adviser as she passively provides a +3 Eco Score bonus and she also may permanently convert Gardens to Trees using her Regenerate power. Scientist * +40% Tech Generation * -10% Love Magic Generation * Pre-unlocked This trait is the most neutral since Tech Points and Love Magic are easy enough to generate both with and without these modifiers. Harmonious * Bonus Happiness for Defense Rating * -50% Raid Effectiveness * Pre-unlocked This trait grants 0.2 Happiness per day per Defense Rating, up to +64 with diminished effect if population is < 100. Botanist * +1 Garden Radius * +10% Love Magic generation from Houses in the Garden's Radius * +1 Quarry Radius * Pre-unlocked This trait is best when the strategy focuses on rushing Love Magic generation while building no Quarry (Gems may be bought in the Town Square, converted from Bits in the Factory, produced by Stores using the Rock Candy Ascension Perk or converted from Tech and Prisms in the Alchemist Lab). Investor * +3 Max Traders * +100% Trading Quantities * '-80% Trade Price Variation Rate' * Pre-unlocked This trait is best with high Curiosity builds (benefitting a lot also from the Rank 10 Charisma), and/or when using Apple Horse advisor, when stacking skill points on Tradecraft, and keeping a Town Square in economic growth mode (especially having at least the 7th Rank in Charisma). Trading prices of Gems and Prisms periodically change, making it possible to earn Bits by buying when they're cheap and selling when they're expensive. The reduced price variation rate shouldn't actually considered as a drawback since a trader build would focus on selling Food while prices for Gems and Prisms are bad, and if they're not a good Trader'd have more time to perform his haggle. Cheapskate * '-10% Building Cost' * -2 Housing Slots for Houses * Pre-unlocked This trait is the most worthless. The building cost reduction affects only the Bits required during the building process, while Gems/Prisms/Obsidian and the Upgrade costs are unaffected; not to mention that the drawback forces the player to skybuild, or buying new Tiles for residential purposes, or even resorting to unefficiently spend gems on Villae in order to reach Ascension. Hedonist * +100% Love Magic Generation * -50% Bits earned from houses * Pre-unlocked This trait becomes useless in the 9-11th ascension as skills won't progress above level 10 and not every single one of them is relevant. Mercantile * +400% Trader Rate * +8 Happiness per day * Only Houses generate Bits * Pre-unlocked This trait is best in high Curiosity builds (benefit also from rank 10 Charisma), and/or when using Apple Horse advisor, when stacking skill points on Tradecraft, and keeping a Town Square in economic growth mode (especially having at least the 7th Rank in Charisma). Cutting off Libraries and Quarries as sources of income, one can supply by trading Gems and Prisms at the Town Square, buying those when they're cheap and selling them when they're expensive. It also synergies amazingly with Venetian, if you're man enough to pick that. Prospector * Quarries don't disturb residents * Gardens don't improve Eco Score * Pre-unlocked Induces the player to build many quarries in residential area to benefit from their bonuses, until one eventually notices the Eco Score dropped severely and there's no way to restore it by counter-gardening. Socialist * Town Squares radius is increased * +20% Quarry and Factory cost * Pre-unlocked Quarries cost 420 Bits, Factories cost 720 Bits. While the formers are not necessary to the game, the latters are still needed to unlock Tier3 structures to get the first Ascension. Carefree * +30 Maximum Happiness * Cannot use Edicts * Pre-unlocked Equality * Every Stat becomes rank 5 * Happiness is always 50 * Pre-Unlocked This trait is currently pre-unlocked and its real great drawback are the fixed stats. Assigning the points manually allows the player to get all ranks 5, saving 2 extra stat points. Selecting this trait won't trigger any rank 7/10 bonuses of the Specialized ascension perk. Unlockable traits These traits require to be unlocked by achieving certain conditions in game. Alcoholic - pending for confirmation * 1x free Tavern * Tavern radius is increased * +30% Effect of Taverns * Taverns are the only source of Happiness This trait is unlocked by building 3 Taverns in a single game. This trait boosts greatly the speed of the first ascension, allowing an immediate access to tier 2 buildings once the Tavern is finished, also the increased range nearly affects the whole starting map. Capitalist * Stores generate Bits * -25% Tax Penalties * Unupgraded Houses reduce Happiness * Unlocked when Bits per day Income > 500 Cursed * +0.3 Mana per day per Tree * Destroying Trees angers the God * Unlocked by building over several Trees in a single game Naturally-spawned Trees become gloomy and passively grant Mana per day. This trait is most efficient with high Karma builds, and choosing Timid Yellow who cannot only permanently convert Gardens to Trees due to its Regenerate power, but also earn Gems based on the Eco Score provided by adviser-spawned trees. Any Tree destroyed, even for building tree houses, will anger the god causing several unpleasant drawbacks like a severe drop of Happiness. Buying new tiles will increase the number of Trees on the map, causing the mana to grow even faster. Empyrean * +3 Town Squares radius * '-50% Town Squares cost' * Town Squares can only be built in sky tiles * Unlocked at Tavern for 750 Tokens Explorer * Scouting Specialists occasionally grant free Tiles * -50% Scouting Efficiency Heroic * +1 Specialist * Double neutral encounters * Ignored Neutrals become aggressive * Unlocked by building 4 Armories and 4 Keeps Skycrafter - pending for confirmation * ''-50% Cloud Cottage Cost'' * +300% House Cost Genghis Pony - pending for confirmation * +1 Starting Specialist * +100% Raid Frequency * +100% Invasion Frequency Superstitious * +5 Mana per day * +25 Maximum Mana * Cannot gain Mana from excess Happiness * Unlocked at Tavern for 500 Tokens The bonus Mana per day is worth only during the first days in game. The regeneration bonus becomes useless in the most-likely scenario you'll have filled the Happiness gauge with a bonus >= 50 Happiness per day. Tyrant * +100% Edict Potency * Edicts last 1 day * ''-50 Maximum Happiness'' * Unlocked by having Diplomacy ranked 5. Venetian * +50 Maximum Defense Rating * Trades grant Happiness * -1 All Structures radiuses * Unlocked at Tavern for 1500 Tokens Gardens and Armouries become useless with it. Gardens still give ecoscore. Armories still let you purchase specialists. I wouldn't say useless, just pointless to make more than one. Also if you get the Botanist trait, it gives gardens enough radius to work with venetian. Veteran * First Specialist starts at rank 10 * -50% Specialists training speed * Unlocked when leveling a specialist up to 10 Tier 3 Charisma grant an additional Specialist, but only the first one is rank 10. That means it's almost impossible to avoid the drawback. Well-Fed * -35% Unhappiness from population * Ponies consume twice as much Food Sorry I did not discover this one yet Wizard * +1 to all Skills * +100 Maximum Mana * Cannot generate Love Magic * Unlocked at the Tavern for 6000 Tokens It should be noted that Skills are NOT Stats, therefore this trait won't be of any help should one attempt to exceed the rank 10 cap for Stats. Ascension Perks Ascension perks are special traits that have almost no drawbacks, awarded each time one ascends. When ascending there will be a list of 6 possible Ascension Perks to choose one from. Nomadic * +50 Maximum Population * Population can never drop below 50 Nomads don't require food or happiness, because they are in a constant state of unhappiness and bring down any citizens that move in, driving them away. Dooming you to 50 Nomads, generating no love. All you can do is sit there and wait for death. Rock Candy * Stores produce Gems when population is > 100 * Ponies eat Gems and produce Happiness Blacksmith * Armory radius increased * +50% Armory Effect Expansive * -25% Cost of new Tiles * Bigger starting map Specialized * +100% Effect of Rank 7 Stats * +100% Effect of Rank 10 Stats Engineer * Shield Generator radius increased * +30% Shield Generation speed Maximizer * +4 Max Population per House * -1 Quarry Radius Mystical * Using powers generate gems = (Max Mana/10) Persuasive * Using powers refreshes trade prices * +5 Maximum Traders This perk does NOT refresh the amount of trades, but the price rating. This arguably counters the drawback of the Investor trait. Demolitionist * Full Refund when Demolishing * Raiding is more effective Natural Defense * +25% Trees Eco Score * +400% Trees Defense Rating Adamant * +50 Defense * +50% Defense rating from Armories Paranoid * -20% Aggressive Encounters * +50% Scouting effectiveness Sylvan * No Gem cost for Tree House * +8 Tree House Capacity * No Bits cost for Gardens Tycoon * -10% Structure Costs * +100 Bits Industrious * Negative Eco Score grants Happiness * +1 Defense per day from Factories Tranquil * +10 Max Happiness * Excess happiness also gives Love Magic